1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for efficiently managing an ultrasound image of a fetal heart, and a method and apparatus for displaying an ultrasound image for a user to diagnose an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus obtains an image of a desired internal part of an object by generating an ultrasound signal (generally, an ultrasound signal of 20 kHz or higher) by using a probe, and using information about an echo signal reflected from the desired internal part. In particular, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used for medical purposes, e.g., to detect foreign substances in an object, and measure and observe the degree of injury of the object. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has been widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses, since the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is more stable, is capable of displaying images in real time, and hardly causes exposure to radiation, compared to an X-ray examination.
Fetal cardiac malformation occupies a large part of fetal diseases. However, a location of a fetal heart frequently varies according to a posture of a fetus within a placenta, unlike an adult's heart. Accordingly, it is very difficult for doctors, who are not sufficiently trained, to obtain an ultrasound image of a fetal heart.